


One Thing Leads to Another

by Destielinthebunker



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, There may be more characters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielinthebunker/pseuds/Destielinthebunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Telling people about your relationship can be hard, especially when you're also coming out by doing it. Sometimes, however, doing so can lead to something even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Coming out to the rest of the Achievement Hunters had always been a win or lose situation in Michael's eyes. 

On one hand, the guys could accept their relationship and they wouldn't have to worry about hiding it anymore. On the other hand, however, they could be completely disgusted and he and Gavin could possibly lose their jobs due to the other guys not speaking to them. The risk was too great so they had yet to out their relationship.

They never could've predicted the what happened after their relationship was finally exposed.

___________________________________

They had been filming a Minecraft let's play when, unsurprisingly, Gavin had killed Michael, effectively reverting Michael back to the beginning, progress-wise.

"God dammit, Gavin!" Michael's character exploded due to the creeper Gavin had lured over to him. Gavin was giggling away next to him, like the guilty child he was. "You're lucky I fucking love you." At that, Gavin stopped.

"You love me, Micool?" Gavin was a bit shocked that he had said that around the other guys, especially since Michael had never told him that before. Sure, they'd exchanged the playful 'I love you's before but never had they actually said it genuinely, despite being together for a good five months. With the way Michael had said that, you could practically hear the love in his voice. Whether he meant to say it around the guys or not, Gavin wasn't sure but he honestly didn't care anymore. His boi loved him. "I love you too." He punctuated that confession with a kiss to Michael's cheek. 

Michael's eyes widened as he realized just what had occurred. He turned to Gavin, cheeks red. Gavin just smiled at him and in that moment, Michael realized that he didn't care what the other guys thought. He looked around to see if they had noticed the events that had just transpired. 

He needn't of done that, however, for at that moment, Ray, who had been blinking in shock, yelled out, "I knew it! Mavin forever!" At that, everyone snapped out of their stupor and started laughing. Based on the fact that no one was making any disgusted comments, Michael assumed that no one was bothered by their relationship. He smiled and, as celebration, pulled Gavin close to him and kissed him full on the lips. Gavin squeaked in surprise and then melted into the kiss. 

"Get a room!" Geoff yelled playfully, smiling at the two. 

As Michael pulled away from his lover, he wondered why he had ever been worried about what the guys would think. When Michael and Gavin turned around to go back to the game, the rest of the guys shared a look, silently having a conversation with each other. 

It would be easier to ask them what they wanted to now.


	2. Free Love

On the way home from work that day, Geoff glanced at Gavin in the passenger seat. He was looking out the window, with his leg bouncing as if he was anxious about something. 

"Go ahead, you can say what you want." 

Geoff looked at him in confusion. "About what?" 

Gavin looked down. He looked somewhat apprehensive, why Geoff didn't know. "Mine and Michael's relationship." 

Geoff was even more confused now. What would he have to say? It was then as he thought that he realized what Gavin must mean. "Do you think I don't approve of your relationship?" Gavin shrugged.  
Geoff looked at him incredulously. "Why wouldn't I approve of you and Michael? Anyone with fucking eyes can see how much you guys care for each other, even if they don't know that you're together." 

Gavin looked sheepish, but he still seemed unsure. "I wasn't sure what your opinion was of, you know, gay people."

"My opinion of...? You do know that I'm bisexual, right?" 

Gavin looked over at him, eyebrows raised. "You are?" He sounded surprised.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?" 

"No, you never did." He was affronted at the fact that despite how close they are, he was never told this.

"Well I am, and even if I wasn't, I'm not so much of a dick that I would hate you for what gender you like. Hell, I'm in a same sex relationship now." 

Gavin's head snapped up to stare at Geoff at that. "What? With who?" 

Shit, I shouldn't have said that, Geoff thought. "Um...someone?" 

Gavin looked at him in disbelief. "Really? You know who I'm with and you won't tell me who you're with?" Gavin's eyes lit, as he thought of something. "Is it Jack?" 

Geoff's eyes widened as he watched the road. "Uh..."

"It is Jack! I knew it!" Gavin yelled happily. "Bollocks! I should've gotten in on that bet when I had the chance."

"Yeah it- wait, bet?"  
___________________________________

When they got home, Geoff watched Gavin walk inside. He sighed and followed after him. 

"Geoff? I'm gonna be leaving in about an hour." 

"Are you going to Michael's?" Geoff smirked to himself.

"Yup." 

As Gavin came back down the stairs to leave, Geoff pulled him into a hug. Gavin looked up at him, confused. "Geoff-what?" 

"I could never hate you, Gavin." Geoff's breath was hot on the top of his head. "Don't ever think that I do."

Gavin smiled, melting into the hug. "I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up at some point this week. Leave some feedback if you like! :)

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter should be out soon. Leave feedback if you want! Everything is appreciated! :)


End file.
